These Feelings Within
by Shizuka Mikomi
Summary: Rated PG may have some swearing.. Sakura is tired of being rejected by Sasuke, she wants to move on but her feelings haven't really changed. NaruSaku and may be SasuSaku. (RR)
1. A note

This is a quick author's note! This would be placed after Tsunade becomes the 5th Hokage! So! Incase you don't know what happened durning the time... I feel most sorry for you.. 


	2. Move On Sakura chan

Author's Notes: I don't own Naruto, if I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic. If you don't like the couplings of SasuSaku or NaruSaku, you should consider this OC (Out of Character). Read and Review, I want to know your thoughts! If you flame, it doesn't matter! You are still reviewing!! MWAHAHA!! Anyways, enjoy the fic!!  
  
-----  
  
Sakura was sitting on the swing in the Ninja Academy's schoolyard, she swayed back and forth.  
  
"Why. I guess I should move on." Sakura whispered to herself. Tears filled her eyes. "You just reject me... What's the point.?"  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan!!" a blond boy ran over to her, "What are you doing here..?"  
  
"Oh, hi Naruto. I was just thinking. Why are you here..?"  
  
"I'm here with Konohamaru." He pointed at the 'Konohamaru Corp'  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What are you think of..?" Naruto asked kneeling beside her.  
  
"Well.. I haven't treated you a nice as Sasuke-kun.."  
  
"Yeah I guess.."  
  
". and well I'm sorry, I guess I get caught up trying to get Sasuke- kun to acknowledge me."  
  
".Sakura-chan. I'll always be there."  
  
"Thank you Naruto." Sakura leaned over and hugged him, "You have been there. I guess I've never really noticed. I want to move on."  
  
"For sure..?" He asked her  
  
Sakura nodded and smiled at Naruto. Naruto just had an idea. He grabbed her hand and they ran to a little fountain.  
  
"Why are we here Naruto.?"  
  
"You said you wanted to get over Sasuke right!" Naruto asked. Sakura gave an uneasy nod. "Okay, Konohamaru told me this, but it's just a superstition. They say this water fountain is enchanted! You throw a personal item in to the middle of the fountain, if your intentions are true, the item will sink and you will forget about him! But if your intentions aren't true, the item will float back up meaning you still care but you are just fooling yourself."  
  
"Okay." Sakura searched for a personal item. She looked for an item that would certainly sink for sure; she still had a faint feeling for Sasuke. But she had told Naruto she really wants to move on for sure. She didn't want to disappoint Naruto, when she told him that his face lit up with a chance. "Okay here." she held out a kunai.  
  
"A kunai.? Why.?"  
  
"Well.. A kunai will represent all the things I went through to get to where I am today."  
  
"Okay then go ahead!"  
  
"Okay here goes nothing!" Sakura held her breath. She threw the kunai in the middle. It sank.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Hurray! You are over him for sure!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Naruto and Sakura walked away for the fountain. But something unexpected and mysterious happened. The kunai floated up. What the water really enchanted..?  
  
"Hey Naruto."  
  
"Yeah..?"  
  
"Thank you for reassuring me.." She said smiling again.  
  
"No problem!" He replied with his ever so famous fox-like grin.  
  
----- To be continued ----- How was it..? It's one chapter! More to come! You've read it now review! Don't really care about flames! ^-^  
  
Next Chapter! Sakura and Naruto go to a Fair! 


	3. Sakura and Naruto go to a Fair!

Mikomi: Yeah! 3 reviews!!!  
  
Yameinna: Any flames...?  
  
Mikomi: Nope! You guys are so nice...*wipes away tear* And for reviewing my story you get to have some blood! *cuts herself* ^-^ it smells sweet! (I ate a lot of candy on the 27 [My B-day!!])  
  
Yameinna: I don't think they want it...  
  
Mikomi: oh well more for me!! * licks the blood*  
  
Yameinna: Save some for me!  
  
Mikomi: I don't own Naruto!  
  
-----  
  
"Hm... A date with Naruto..." Sakura said to herself looking at her ceiling, "Who am I kidding... I still have feelings for Sasuke-kun..."  
  
.::Yesterday::.  
  
"Say... Sakura-chan..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Wanna go out for the first time!"  
  
"We did go out before.." she said.  
  
"Yeah but.. You weren't over Sasuke then.. And you went out with me just to tell me what happened.."  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Okay! After the missions tomarrow meet me at the bridge!"  
  
"Okay...!"  
  
-----  
  
The Next Day....  
  
"Good Morning Everyone..." Kakashi said  
  
"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto said in unison as always.  
  
"Yeah... The shower was cold, so I waited half an hour so it would be warm again..." (Don't ask me, my sister thought of it... '-')  
  
"That is the worst yet!"  
  
"Well it's true.."  
  
"liar..." Naruto said under his breath.  
  
"Anyways... The mission is.."  
  
-  
  
"Blech... Cleaning out gutters are hardly a mission..." Naruto groaned.  
  
"Don't worry Naruto the mission's almost over.." Sakura said cleaning the window. She saw Sasuke on the other side of the window sweeping up the floor. He looked at her for a moment, Sakura turned away. They continued to work.  
  
'Why can't I get him out of my head... I told Naruto..'  
  
"Sakura... I think that window is clean now.." Kakashi said watching her clean one spot for 5 minutes already.  
  
"Huh..? Oh Sorry Kakashi-sensei..."  
  
---  
  
After the mssions  
  
"Okay what are we going to do...?"  
  
"Okay! Sakura-chan! We are going to a fair!!!!!"  
  
"Fair..?"  
  
"Yeah come'on!!" Naruto dragged Sakura to a fair. "Now you can cheer up!!!"  
  
"That's sweet of you Naruto.."  
  
"OoooOoo This looks interesting!" Naruto ran over to one game.  
  
"You think your lucky little kid! 3 chances to hit the target!"  
  
"YUP!" Naruto grabbed the hammer and striked the target, the bell went up but only up to '99'.  
  
"2 more chances!!"  
  
"Hm... Hey! Kage Bushin no Justu!!" the 2 Naruto(s) grabbed the hammer and striked the target!  
  
DING!!!!  
  
"What the..."  
  
Naruto took the prize he won, a small toy rabbit. "Here Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Ooo, It's cute! But look at that one!" She pointed to the large bear now on display, for a prize. Sakura went over to go win the bear. She her some people laugh 'look at the girl! She wants to try!!', but then she heard Naruto scream 'Hey! Don't doubt her! She's a NINJA!'  
  
"Thanks Naruto-kun...." She said, Naruto blushed a little. 'Okay! Consitrate on the target, with my chakra!' She hit the target! DING!!!!  
  
"WOW! AMAZING SAKURA-CHAN! YOU CAN CONTROL YOUR CHAKRA WELL!" Naruto said. Sakura took her prize. Leaving those who doubted her with their mouths open.  
  
"This bear is cute, ne..!"  
  
"Yeah I guess..!"  
  
"But it's missing something!" She said putting a finger on her chin  
  
"I know!" Naruto took off his forehead protector and put it on the bear. "There!"  
  
"Aww... How cute!"  
  
"What about this rabbit!" Naruto said  
  
"Hm...I know..." Sakura took off her forehead protector and put it on the rabbit (In the fashion she puts it on) it's ear bent down like her bangs..  
  
"It looks just like you..!" Naruto said  
  
"Heh heh...!"  
  
Sakura and Naruto searched too look for a spot to eat.  
  
---  
  
To Be continued  
  
Mikomi: How what it! Cute, ne..! I actually drew a pictureof them with the plushies! 


	4. Sasuke's Feelings

Mikomi: Hi! Me no owning Naruto..!  
  
Yameinna: I have a plan too...  
  
Mikomi: I'm all ears *evil grin*  
  
---  
  
Sasuke was training in the forest, it was getting dark.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Sasuke shouted in the middle of his training "Why didn't I... tell her.."  
  
.::2 days ago::.  
  
"Sasuke-kun! I want to know how you feel!!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Don't you remember! I told you how I feel! I love you with all my heart..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Please just tell me..." Sakura put her hand on his shoulder. Sasuke walked away.  
  
"Just leave me alone..." He coldly replied.  
  
"Sasuke-kun.. I was always there! And.. and you always reject me! Why won't you just tell me how you feel!!"  
  
"Just shut up..."  
  
"Sasuke-kun I know you care... But you are just hiding your feelings!! Why do you always have to act tough! You are stronger than Naruto, you have nothing else to prove, just.. tell me..."  
  
"You are more annoying than ever.. Just go away..."  
  
"Sasuke-kun, if you.. you have no feelings for me.. I'll move on.. "  
  
"... Go ahead.."  
  
"You don't remember anything.. you don't remember.. I KNOW YOU CARE!!"  
  
Sasuke just walked away, Sakura cried her eyes out and ran away. Sasuke came back though, he changed his mind...  
  
-----  
  
"Why was I so... Stubborn, I should have told her but..."  
  
Sasuke thinking:   
  
'Sasuke-kun, don't die...' (The moment when Sasuke was about to die at the bridge)  
  
'Sasuke-kun! Come'on, get a hold of yourself,ne... Sasuke-kun..'  
  
'Stop! Please.... Stop...' (the curse seal active)  
  
'Why do you have to act so tough! If you won't say anything than...'  
  
'I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!'  
  
--  
  
"I have to find her..!" Sasuke raced down the forest path, it was dark but his determination lit the way...  
  
--  
  
"Naruto I had fun today!"  
  
"Me too!" taking back his forehead protector for the cute bear.  
  
"Hey! Look! Let's go get some pictures!"  
  
Sakura and Naruto sat in the little booth for pictures. Sakura inserted a coin.  
  
"SMILE!" Naruto said.  
  
(I think it's 4 pictures below are what the pictures showed)  
  
1. Naruto hogged the spotlight  
  
2. Sakura pulled him back  
  
3. Sakura went up to the camera  
  
4. Sakura and Naruto are beside each other smiling happily.  
  
-----  
  
Sakura and Naruto walked out and the booth and took the pictures.  
  
"Heh, Naruto-kun, you look so funny in this picture!" She laughed  
  
"Well it's not my fault! You pulled me back..!" He replied laughing.  
  
Sakura and Naruto were laughing. They didn't notice Sasuke was atleast 3 meters behind them, he was speechless. Sakura was serious moving on...? Sasuke had to tell her, maybe she would change her mind. Sakura and Naruto we leaving the park, it was now or never! But Sasuke's feet didn't budge.  
  
"I have to tell her!"  
  
-----  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
-----   
  
Mikomi: Good..? Bad..? Review!! Just click the 'Go' Button and submit a review! ^-^ Thanks!! 


	5. A Promise

Mikomi: WOW!!!! SO MUCH!!  
  
Yameinna: lucky.. That's all it's just luck.  
  
Mikomi: Oh shut up! Atleast no flames.. but there were some suggestions that gave me ideas.  
  
Yamienna: Oh no.. squeal...  
  
Mikomi: Uh huh!  
  
I DON'T OWN NARUTO!  
  
-----  
  
"Okay! See ya Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Bye Naruto!" Sakura watched as Naruto ran off home, "That was sweet of him to walk me home." She said smiling. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around. "Sasuke..! What are you... doing here!"  
  
He looked around for a moment, the streets were clear, no one else was there.  
  
"Hmph... You still never respond to any of my questions.. Looks like-"  
  
"That's not true!" He interupped.  
  
"...Sasuke, then tell me.. Why are you here!"  
  
"Quiet.. come with me.." Sasuke took her to the fountain she was at with Naruto.  
  
"Sasuke making me throw another item into the fountain, isn't going to work...." She said.  
  
Sasuke took the 'floating' kunai from the water and threw it to the ground neaar Sakura.  
  
"I don't see the point of this." Sakura said and was about to leave  
  
"Do you remember what Naruto said when you were here..."  
  
She stopped. "He told me the water was 'enchanted' and if you threw an object in, and it sank, you've moved on, and if you it floated you didn't want to leave the feelings from the past..."  
  
"Did you see where the kunai was when it was in the fountain."  
  
"Sasuke... It's not possible... the kunai is defective, or there is something in the water..."  
  
"Sakura why are you doing this to yourself... You don't love him to you..." Sasuke said  
  
"..." Sakura stared into the water.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
She saw her reflection in the moonlight.  
  
"Don't you see.. You will just hurt yourself in the end."  
  
"What are you trying to say..." She continued lookin into the water.  
  
"I... I... I love you.." Sasuke felt reliefed..  
  
She saw Sasuke's reflecion in the water, "Sasuke..." a tear dropped into the water.  
  
"...I'm sorry I didn't tell you soon-er.. I guess my emotions were mixed up..."  
  
Sakura looked up at Sasuke with tear filled eyes..  
  
"Do you really want to live a lie with Naruto, knowing you don't have feelings for him..."  
  
"... You're wrong... Sasuke you're wrong!" She wiped away her tears, "Naruto loves me.. and I've grown fond of him.. He was there for me lots of time... Sasuke.. I do care for you.. but I love Naruto too.."  
  
"Why are you kidding yourself!" He said  
  
"Sasuke! I'm not going to play this 'Love Triange' game! I do love Naruto... and I do have feelings for you.. But you've only told you feelings for me now.. I'm sorry.. It's too late..." Sakura ran but Sasuke stopped her.  
  
"Sakura... 3 days.. If your feelings of me have changed.. you will stay with Naruto, but if you do love me.. You will come back here..."  
  
"Sasuke I-I don't--"  
  
"Sakura! Just promise! If in 3 days your feelings direct you to me again.. Come back here..."  
  
"Okay... okay.. I promise Sasuke.."  
  
-----  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
-----  
  
Yameinna: What the hell... A kunai... FLOATING!! This is what happens if you surpress me!  
  
Mikomi: Oh, stuff a sock in it...  
  
Yameinna: WHAT!  
  
Mikomi: Well! How was this chapter..! What will Sakura do! Oh and I might put out a squeal depending how good this story gets!! 


End file.
